Breakfast in Bed
by ellePiazz
Summary: After their first night together read ellePiaz's "Green Silk at the Manor" , Draco and Ginny share another morning of...well, you know. Warning: Smut! Readers beware...Please read and review! this is a SEQUEL to my other story under penname ellePiaz


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or other Harry Potter ideas, but the rest is mine!

A/N: I'm BACK! This is Elle – formerly ellePiaz – and this is a SEQUEL to my other story, under the penname ellePiaz, called "Green Silk at the Manor." Please go read that one first! Well, you don't NEED to to enjoy the smut... ;) But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Review if you'd like! xoxo Elle.

Ginny woke up. Though she felt different, she did not for one moment forget the night that had just passed. She smiled at the thought and turned to look at the sleeping figure next to her.

Draco looked so peaceful, a statuesque angel breathing softly and deeply, still claimed by slumber. The sheets they'd slept in lay bunched up around his waist. Ginny couldn't resist touching him; she drew a finger lightly across his chest. Though Draco's eyelids fluttered for a moment, he remained asleep.

Smiling, Ginny arose and walked to the bathroom. She found a spare toothbrush and brushed her teeth before climbing into the shower stall. She was just finishing up when Draco walked into the bathroom. Through the frosted glass she noted that even with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes Draco was beautiful.

Draco stood brushing his teeth as Ginny stepped out of the shower, dripping wet with no towel. Draco's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he rinsed his mouth before turning to her. Ginny bit her lip. In the daylight hours she felt more self-conscious of her appearance – and her nakedness – than she had the night before. She reached up to cover herself with her arms, but Draco was in front of her in an instance.

He deftly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, pulling her to himself. Gently he rubbed her body with the soft terrycloth material, never taking his eyes away from hers. Ginny blushed as he knelt in front of her to make sure her legs were dry. Draco's lips were inches away from her naked pussy, and she could feel his breath on her skin.

Ginny's skin was flushed from the heat of the shower and from the towel's caresses on her body. Draco moved the towel back up around her buttocks and stood up. He managed to catch the excess water from her hair – a shade of deep auburn in its wetness – and he flung the towel over the shower stall.

Draco laced his fingers through Ginny's damp hair. He brought his face down a few inches, and Ginny closed her eyes. Draco kissed her eyelids slowly, and she lifted her face, her lips parted. She could smell the fresh scent of his mint toothpaste and she felt giddy with anticipation.

Though Ginny had awoken with pleasant memories of the night before, the shower had given her more time to ponder the previous night's events. Had Draco truly meant what he said? Did he care for her enough for this not to amount to just a one night stand? While she was excited at the prospect of starting a serious relationship with him, Ginny was afraid that Draco might not have meant everything he said.

But she had not expected this. This gentleness, this caring, this...love...with which he now tenderly shifted his hands around to cup her face while he kissed her lips. There was no urgency; he was kissing her, mouth closed, and holding her close.

The sweet moment should not have ended, but it did. Ginny opened her brown eyes and the corner of her mouth turned up in a shy smile. Draco returned the smile and spoke for the first time this morning.

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Great, let's get you into something warm." Draco grabbed a fluffy white robe from his bathroom closet and draped it around Ginny's shoulders. The pair walked back into the bedroom, Draco still wearing nothing.

Ginny tied the robe at her waist and sat on the bed. Draco donned a pair of black pajama pants and left the room to arrange for breakfast to be brought up to them.

Fifteen minutes later a small table was set with an array of breakfast foods, and thirty minutes later much of the food was gone. Draco and Ginny leaned back in bed, relaxed and content.

"That was delicious, Draco," Ginny commented popping the last strawberry into her mouth.

Draco sighed, "I think I ate too much." He turned to look at her. "I think I need some more exercise."

Ginny feigned innocence. "What do you mean? Do you have a track or a pool or one of those Muggle treadmills in here somewhere? After all, you call this place a mansion, I'd at least expect an indoor pool."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Oh of course, I'll take you on a grand tour eventually, but right now I was thinking of a little something different."

Ginny shifted slightly in bed, turning on one side. The robe she was wearing slid down minutely, revealing an extra inch of her breast. Draco did not ignore this.

"Oh really, what did you have in mind, then?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide, eyelashes batting.

"I think you know." Draco reached over and grabbed Ginny, scooping her next to him with one arm.

Ginny squealed with delight and reached her arms up around Draco's neck. They began to kiss and this time Draco's kisses were not so sweet. He seemed to want to devour Ginny's mouth.

Ginny responded with equal fervor. She kissed Draco, her tongue delving into his mouth. She met his velvety tongue with her own. Draco rolled onto his back and Ginny shifted one leg over top of him and straddled his body. Draco reached his hands behind Ginny's thighs and slowly dragged them over her buttocks under her robe. He began rubbing from her thighs to her butt slowly, tantalizingly.

Ginny sat further up and lightly dragged her fingernails over Draco's chest. She paused at his nipples and drew small circles around them before sliding her hands over his sides, down to his hips and the waistline of his pajamas.

Suddenly Draco sat up, pulling Ginny onto his lap, her legs, still spread around him, extending behind his body. He nibbled on her ear and Ginny gasped. He licked her jaw, all the way to her chin, and claimed her mouth in his again. He had his hands securely around her bottom and she locked her arms around his neck.

Draco was growing impatient. His erection was throbbing intensely and he wanted badly to just fuck Ginny. He was always a tender lover, but something was coming over him and he wanted Ginny badly.

Draco reached around in front of Ginny and untied her robe. The fluffy white material fell away from her shoulders, but lay bunched around her waist. Not bothering to fully remove it, Draco grabbed both of her breasts in his hands and squeezed, gently but firmly. Ginny's nipples were hard peaks and she arched her back in response to Draco's touch.

Ginny and Draco continued kissing while Draco was squeezing her breasts, rubbing her nipples every so often with his thumbs. Ginny's skin was becoming hot and she was gasping between kisses to reclaim her breath.

Ginny was raking her fingers down Draco's back, still arching her own back in pleasure.

"Oh Draco," she moaned, breaking away from a kiss.

Draco's mouth, in this new freedom, encircled Ginny's right breast. He began suckling her breast, using his teeth to periodically graze her nipple. He let his tongue flick over her nipple several times before switching his focus to her left breast.

While Draco repeated his movements on Ginny's other breast, Ginny managed to remove the robe from around her waist. She pushed the robe behind her and slowly lay down. Draco was still suckling her but moved out from under her.

Draco was now supporting his weight above Ginny and she was free to remove his pants. She slid the silken material from around his tight butt. Draco's penis was engorged with arousal.

Draco let go of Ginny's breast. Both of her nipples were now fully erect, two stiff points.

Ginny wrapped her hands around Draco's large dick. She began pumping the shaft up and down and Draco let out a groan of pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted slightly to let him breathe easier.

Ginny took advantage of Draco's momentary lapse in concentration and slid down so her head was directly beneath Draco's penis. She took his penis into her mouth slowly, licking the head first and then up and down the shaft.

Draco rocked his hips, pumping his dick in and out of Ginny's mouth. Ginny moved her tongue in swirls around his dick, taking it into her mouth as far as possible. She reached up her hands to fondle her own breasts. She sucked hard on Draco's penis and he moaned loudly.

Draco pulled away and leaned back on his left side. He pulled Ginny up to him again, but this time her back was against his chest. Ginny left one hand curled around Draco's member, right behind her butt. Draco briefly let his hands move freely about her body, in front of him, touching her breasts and her stomach. He lightly caressed the mound of her pussy. Her pussy was dripping.

Ginny's legs involuntarily spread. Her right leg curled around Draco's body giving Draco easy access to her pussy. One of Draco's hands remained on her breasts, but his other hand edged over the wet slit of her pussy. Ginny's hips bucked upwards into his hand. Draco cupped her quim with his hand and Ginny's hips gyrated at his touch.

Draco then slid one finger over her slick clit repeatedly. Ginny's moans became louder. Draco inserted two fingers into her warm pussy, pumping rhythmically. Ginny matched his pace by pumping her hand that was over his dick at the same pace. Draco used his thumb to rub Ginny's clit while still pumping his fingers. The sound of his fingers in her drenched pussy was stimulating; he wanted to fuck her now.

Without delay Draco raised Ginny's hips around his dick. Ginny positioned his penis at the entrance of her pussy. They were still lying sideways and Draco got a wondrous view of Ginny's round ass. Draco thrust forward and his dick entered Ginny.

Draco continued thrusting – slowly at first, and then picking up the pace. He stimulated her breasts while pushing his penis inside her. Eventually he flipped Ginny over so she was on her back and he was above her, missionary style. Draco's pace quickened and as he began to come he lost control. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and she moaned in pleasure. Draco could feel the muscles of her pussy contracting as she orgasmed just before he released his fluid into her.

A light sheen of sweat covered the pair as they gasped for air after their simultaneous release. After they caught their breath they looked at each other, smiles in their eyes and on their lips.

"Seriously...best sex I ever had," Draco said. His eyes twinkled and he grinned.

Ginny laughed a hearty, happy laugh. She felt so good. About the sex, yes, but more importantly about herself – and Draco. She knew that this wasn't the sort of chemistry that lasted just a night, a day, a week, whatever. She knew this was something special and she was no longer insecure. The look she now saw in Draco's eyes told her this was truly something more. But yes, all lovey dovey feelings aside, the sex was fucking incredible.


End file.
